narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis
*'NOTE:' This is the official Akatsuki page of Shinobi Legends. Any character(s) not an acknowledged ring-bearer by the founder will have their name(s) removed from the list. is a criminal organization of S-Class missing-nin's and is the most wanted group in all of shinobi world. Their main goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts for their plan of world domination. As such, Akatsuki, despite initially having a minor role during Part I, have become the primary antagonists in Part II in the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden Canon Plot. Akatsuki is widespread, spanning several countries with agents in various places. When one team finds a tailed beast and has to begin the job of sealing the beast, they have hidden hideouts with many traps ready, to begin the sealing with the organization's leader's astral projection for a three-day long jutsu. Members Akatsuki members are S-Class criminals, therefore becoming missing-nin, who have fled from their village of origin for various reasons. It should be noted however that Pain and Konan are not missing-nin as they run their own village that is recognized by the shinobi world. NOTE: Only 10 members are allowed at any given time on the official Akatsuki. To ask if a position can be given up, you must ask the character's owner if they are willing to give that spot up. Otherwise, you must wait for an opening. List of Members Associates *Rokusho Aoi *Uematsu Tommi Former Members/Associates *Tau Main Goal The Akatsuki's ultimate goal is to control the world; this will be accomplished through three steps. Step ➀ is for the group to attain money. Step ➁ is to create the first mercenary group. Shinobi villages make money for their country, and for the money to be steady it requires war. Because there have not been any large scale wars in approximately the last decade, the ninja villages were being reduced in size. The Five Great Shinobi Villages could handle the downtrend, but the smaller villages could not. Akatsuki will form their own fighting force with no country allegiance. With this force they will undercut all the other villages and fight their battles for cheap. Then using the bijuu they can create new battles and new wars and gain a monopoly over the whole market. In the end they plan to control all the wars and be powerful enough to even collapse the shinobi villages of the large countries, forcing them to rely on Akatsuki as well. With all that in hand, the group can achieve Step ➂, to control the world. Wardrobe Akatsuki members have a similar way of dress, which could give them away if a village is alerted of their presence. Members wear long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar (although at one point, Madara wears one with a hood and no sleeves). All members wear nail polish of varying colors on their finger and toenails, and may wear a conical straw hat with small spike-like balls hanging down to cover their faces. The hats may be used to move around in the general population unnoticed, or for when the weather requires one. Some members tend to wear their village headband with a scar through the middle to show their defection. However, other members cease wearing them for several reasons. Everyone also wears a ring with a kanji on different fingers depending on who the member is. *Drawn from ancient Chinese and Japanese lore, the kanji on each ring have served in the past as representations of Gods, to help in concentration before battle and in protection from evil. Their ring placement on their finger corresponds to their position on the summoned statue, with each member wearing the ring on a different finger. The rings seem important to each member, as without them their ties to the organization are immediately cut. The Akatsuki members also have manicured and painted nails. *Each member wears the traditional forehead protector of the hidden village from which they fled. The protector has been modified though to bear a large scratch through the symbol, showing they no longer hold the same ideals their village does. *Each member wears a black cloak that bears red clouds. The inside of the cloak is red in color. The cloak is knee length and has a high collar. Underneath the cloak the ninja is seen to wear the more traditional clothing of their home village. Members wear a traditional bamboo hat (kasa) to hide their appearance when travelling. The hat will be removed when the member enters battle. Teams Akatsuki teams are put together in teams of two to exploit combined strengths for the organization's goals to be met. Montoro & Sasori *Target(s): Zyeta & Kakashi *Target(s): Associates *Konohagakure (Temporary Headquarters) Enemies *Kirigakure (While although the village as an enitrely hasn't officially proclaimed its hostile approach to confronting the organization, its villagers have attacked members on multiple occassions) *"The Akatsuki" (Another organization bearing the same same as this, however the radical actions of the latter has spurred both the attention and the wrath of the other) Trivia Category:Teams Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Akatsuki Category:Organizations